marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Ben Reilly (Earth-94)
| Relatives = Peter Parker (genetic template / "brother"); Kaine (fellow clone / "brother"); Mary Jane Watson (sister-in-law); Carnage (former symbiote) | Universe = Earth-94 | BaseOfOperations = Manhattan, New York City, New York, Earth-94. | Gender = Male | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = Hazel | Hair = Brown | Hair2 = (dyed Category:Dyed Hair blondCategory:Blond Hair) | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = | Occupation = Vigilante, adventurer | Education = | Origin = Clone of mutated human | PlaceOfBirth = | PlaceOfDeath = Baxter Building, Manhattan, New York City, New York, Earth-802 | Creators = Dan Slott; Olivier Coipel | First = Amazing Spider-Man Vol 3 9 | Death = Scarlet Spiders Vol 1 3 | Quotation = He overcame the paralysis when neither of us could... Because of his optimism. There might be things he can do just because he doesn't see losing as a possibility. | Speaker = Spider-Man (Ezekiel Sims) | QuoteSource = Spider-Verse Team-Up Vol 1 1 | HistoryText = Unlike Earth-616's Ben Reilly, this clone of Spider-Man didn't die at the hands of the Green Goblin, and kept being Spider-Man as Peter Parker started losing his powers and moved to Oregon with Mary Jane Watson. He was recruited into an army of Spider-Men from across the Multiverse to fight against the Inheritors when he had already been targeted by one of them, Verna. Spider-Man was fighting alternate versions of the Vulture sent by Verna to hunt him down when Old Man Spider and Spider-Ham arrived to Earth-94 to help him. During the fight, they were paralyzed by poisoned knives one of the Vultures threw at them. Ben Reilly managed to break free due to having fought a similar type of control, when he was bonded with the Carnage Symbiote. He webbed one of the Vultures, causing him to throw acid at one of his partners. The distraction was long enough for Old Man Spider and Spider-Ham to break free and web them up. They left them to be dealt with by Verna, and escaped to Earth-13, the refuge for Spider-Men. Ben later helped rescue Kaine from Earth-616. Ben, along with Kaine and Black Widow, later traveled to another universe, from where the cloned bodies that granted the Inheritors immortality came from. After facing Jennix of the Inheritors, Ben set out to destroy the device which received the signal that carried the Inheritors to their new bodies. Unable to deactivate it manually, and with Jennix on his tail, Ben was forced to use ammunition to explode the device, sacrificing himself. | Powers = Seemingly those of the Ben Reilly of Earth-616. | Abilities = Seemingly those of the Ben Reilly of Earth-616. | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = * Ben has figured out that he is indeed a clone of Peter Parker. * Ben's story shares similarities and differences with that of the Peter Parker of Earth-616. ** Like Peter, Ben faced the Sinister Six along with the Hulk. ** Like Peter, Ben faced Electro and the movement "Power to the People" which targeted Dexter Bennett. ** Like Peter, Ben created the Spidey Stealth Suit. ** Unlike Peter, Ben managed to save Marla Jameson from the Spider-Slayer and Jameson declared him a hero as a result. ** Like Peter, Ben made amends with Kaine. ** Unlike Peter, Ben got his body back from Doctor Octopus following their fight in the Stark Tower, and Octavius perished in his own body. | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} pl:Ben Reilly (Ziemia-94) Category:Spider-Verse participants Category:Clones of Peter Parker Category:Symbiotes-possessed Category:Web-Slinging Category:Spider-Verse casualties Category:Consciousness Transferred Category:Suicide Category:Parker Family Category:Clones Created By Miles Warren Category:Shared Identities: Successors Category:Human/Spider Hybrids Category:Wallcrawling Category:Reilly Family